Homecoming
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Two months after Mission City four stasis pods land on Earth. Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are involved. Watch there journey; making there new home. Wheeljack/Ratchet Hide/Will Twins Jazz/Epps
1. Ironhide

I don't own Transformer's if I did, The opening would have been of Ironhide and Will making out. Seeing as that hasn't happened you can rest assured that I do not own them. Great now my dream been yanked away; happy?

**Rating****:** MA for sexual content between a man and mech. I wonder if that can be considered sexual……

**Pairing****: **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker; Ironhide/Will; Ratchet/Wheeljack; Jazz/Prowl

**Summary****: _Completely AU_. **Two months after Mission City four stasis pods land on Earth. Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are involved. Watch there journey to making there new home.

_**Homecoming**_

" What do you think your doing?" Prowl snarled to the three mechs who had just finished scanning cars of the high way. He was extremely pissed by this point. He had been listening to the twins the whole fly over when they had bumped into each other in the milky way. They had apparently gotten separated on some back water planet and had only now seen each other. He couldn't believe how they had managed to fling there pods together and crash so the pods would become one in attempt to save its passengers from deactivation when they had caught up with him just before entering the earths Gravitational pull. As soon as they had landed he realized they were in the wrong place, The twins could care less and apparently Wheeljack didn't care either, he was far more interested in what the humans,(the local wildlife of this plant), Science.

"What's wrong Prowl, Optimus said that he had taken down Mega-pain. Unless your afraid of some straggling 'con? Me and 'Sides are out of here. We don't have to go by Prime." Sunstreaker stated as he started to transformer along with the other two. Wheeljack didn't even offer him an answer just said bye and left heading into what the humans knew as China. Prowl narrowed his eye's but he knew they were right; while he was second in command Optimus did say that the fighting was; for the most part, over. He glared as the Twins took off in the direction of what the humans called Russia. He sighed when they were out of sight. He started to scan for a vehicle form from this planet to blend in. He watched a motorcycle pass and scanned it. With a sigh he headed in the direction the twins had taken, if nothing he knew they would find some sort of settlement. The twins had an uncanny ability to find where they local wildlife lived. He would hack into a computer then he might be able to some how get a hold of Prime.

Two hours later and Prowl was hacked into what the local wildlife (called humans) called the world wide web. He also realized that they landed on the other side of this planet from where they were suppose too. He wanted to just send a worldwide frequency

wave to Prime, but he couldn't risk a decepticon getting a hold of the frequency. So he sat there trying to figure out how he was supposed to get a hold of Prime he saw a human on what they called a cell phone. Now he didn't need a cell phone but he could use his frequency to do something similar to the cell phone. It was about that time he realized his next problem; sure he could call anyone he wanted, but none of the autobots had a cell phone, and even if they did he didn't know there number. So he sat there for another hour searching the net trying to get all the information about the final battle when a picture caught his optics. A picture of one Captain William Lennox standing in front a black GMC pickup truck.

He searched threw the military record and found his information. Soon he headed into a back alleyway. He didn't want any human to hear him talking when he had no projection to make himself look normal and start to freak out. So there he was calling some human he never met hoping he was right and that had been Ironhide. He was proud of himself when he heard it start to ring like a phone was suppose too.

"Hello?" a male voice said; and that's when Prowl realized his next problem; how was he supposed to explain that he was lost and wanted to talk to your truck to some human? He sighed and decided to be blunt, besides how would you soften that type of thing?

"I need to speak with Ironhide." He stated gruffly not at all happy that he had to resort to such a silly method of communication.

"What? How do you know about him?! Who are you?! Listen here you stupid 'con if you come near him you'll have me to deal with!" You could hear the man yelling obviously angry.

"What? Me a decepticon? Never! I would deactivate myself first!" He yelled back at the human male. "I need Ironhide; just give him the cell phone!" He was beyond pissed now, first the twins cause them to land half way across the world from where they were supposed to be, then they take off Wheeljack right along with them, and now some human was calling him a decepticon! To say the least this was not a very good day.

Some where in the Nevada desert

I sigh as Ironhide drive away from the base and towards the city. He's upset with me again. I don't know what he wants me to do. I know he know I love; for fucks sake I told him so! Still how would I explain that to my wife and daughter? '_Hey honey we cant be together anymore. What. Why not? Well you see I found somebody else. Who? Oh, well Ironhide. Oh did I forget to mention that Ironhide was a alien robot. So sorry honey must have slipped my mind for a minute!_' I sigh again and look out the window and wonder how to fix this mess I found myself in. I was about to snap and tell Ironhide to grow the hell up when my cell rang. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the id. Well that's weird its blank. With a shrug I answer it.

"Hello?" I say waiting to see who it was.

"I need to speak with Ironhide." I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear is name. Nobody knows about Ironhide, at least nobody that I wouldn't get a id from. Panic fills me; it could only be a decepticon!

" What? How do you know about him?! Who are you?! Listen here you stupid 'con if you come near him you'll have me to deal with!" I yell getting pissed. They would not take Ironhide from me. I can sense Ironhide's worry, and I can tell in the way that suddenly he is picking up speed and pulling into a private area that he can transform that he's worried, while the mech yells at me for calling him a decepticon. I get out of the truck as Ironhide stops in a wooded clearing. Then he's there demanding that I let him deal with it as he hacks into the line to speak to the decepticon himself.

"Look here you slagging 'con if you ever threaten Will again I will pump you full of so many holes that Primus himself with not know what you are!" Ironhide growled once he finished hacking into the line.

"Nice to hear your vocal processors too Ironhide." Came the familiar drawl of what Ironhide hoped was true.

"Prowl?" He stuttered into the line obviously not believing it.

"Yes, look I'm in a city just outside of China; I'm stuck, you think you can get me out of here?" The other mech asked Ironhide who was grinning now.

"How'd you manage that one?" Ironhide asked as he brought up a com. link to prime.

_:: Ironhide to prime.::_

_::Prime here, what do you need Ironhide?::_

_::Your not going to believe who just called me; literally on Will's cell.::_

_::Who?::_

_::Prowl. He says that Himself along with my boys and Wheeljack landed but the twins managed to knock them off course by crashing into one another in excitement from not seeing one another. He's stick in China. He says that they took off as soon as they scanned themselves an alt mode thinking that you didn't need them. Or in Wheeljack case he didn't know Ratchet is here.::_

_::…..::_

_::Optimus? Optimus? OPTIMUS!!!!!!!!::_

_:: What in the slag pit? Oh Ironhide, Please tell me my audio receptors are not malfunctioning. Your and Jazz's boys are online? I thought you said they were; well you know deactivated.::_

_::Yes, I thought they were, guess Jazz was right after all. Now what are we going to do to get them back here?::_

_::Tell Prowl were coming; to stay put so we can at least meet up with him with relative ease then head back to the base so we can inform the others. Optimus out.::_

Ironhide grinned informed this Prowl that he was to stay put they were coming then they would go searching for his boys…..WAIT WHAT?!

" Ironhide?! Your boys! You have kids?! Why am I just now learning about this!?" I demand shocked that he has apparently two boys.

"Well I didn't say anything because I thought they were deactivated. Last I seen them the elite guard had them and were taking them to be deactivated. I tried to get to them but there were just too many decepticon's around. Jazz was right all this time; he never believed they were gone. Look Will I have to go back to the base then were most likely going to head over to China to look for them. Will you come with?" Ironhide told me all this leaving me reeling. Ironhide and Jazz were together before? They'd had kids together? He wants to go with him to get his kids? I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"You and Jazz were together and you didn't tell me?" I ask quietly, hurt easy to read in my tone no matter how hard I try to hide it.

"What? Yes a long time ago. Long before your world was even born. You have no need to be jealous Will; it was a long time ago and we both have moved on, he is actually waiting to spark bond with Prowl; the mech who called you. And I, well I have you will. If you'll have me that is." He asked me the last part and I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything I just pulled out my cell and dialed my house number and waited while it rang as Ironhide stared at me curiously. Finally I hear my wife's voice asking where I was.

"Sorry Shara but I wont be home for a while, something big is going down in China and I'm needed. I cant tell you about it, I wasn't even suppose to tell you as much as I have. Just take care of my baby girl for me and we'll talk when I get back alright. Crap, I'm sorry Shara but I have to go the sergeant is heading my way. Tell my baby girl I love her alright." I say this all in a bit of a whisper so she thinks I'm trying to not let anyone hear me talking to her.

"Alright Will, you be careful out there, we'll be waiting for you when you get home. Bye I love you." She tells me and I feel bad for lying to her, but the guilt doesn't last long when I see how happy Ironhide is that I choose to come with him.

"All right lets go." I tell him with a grin; he transforms back into his truck and opens the door for me. I smirk and jump in and then were speeding in the direction of the base. Were back there in fifteen minutes tops. I see the whole group out and waiting with confused looks on there face and I look in the mirror when I hear a horn and notice Bumblebee and Sam are right behind us. Ironhide and Bumblebee pull up and allow Sam and myself out before transforming and picking us up so were level with the rest of the Autobots.

"Will somebody please tell me what this is about?! I could be in the Medbay working right now!" Ratchet growls out when we are all settled.

"It seems that Will here got a curious phone call today did you not Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked with what could only be a smirk.

"Ah, yeah, some autobot named Prowl called my cell asking for Ironhide." I answer him and see Jazz's head snap up and his optics go huge.

"Ya not just messing wit me 'r ya? Prowls here? Where?! I can go get him." I like hearing the happiness in his vocal processor seeing as how that means I don't really have to worry about him trying to be with Ironhide again.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem. He landed on the Wrong side of the Planet when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker crashed there stasis pods together. Apparently they were a bit excided about seeing each other when they had been separated for a bit. Couldn't have been long though, we both know more then a earth week and they would go into shock. They heard Optimus message and came here, but they decided with no battles needing to be fought they would go explore or something and took off along with Wheeljack who also had also met up with them just as they were entering Earths Milky Way from what Prowl told me." Ironhide explained both Jazz and Ratchet looked elated and I'm sure if they could they would have been bouncing on the balls of there feet.

"Wheeljack's come to Earth? He doest know I'm here. We've been apart for too long. Optimus you have to let me go, if I get closer I might be able to break threw our bond and let him know I'm here and then we'll only have to search for the twins." Ratchet asked looking up at Optimus with pleading optics, Prime smiled and nodded his assent.

"Bumblebee and myself will stay behind to guard the base while you, Ironhide, and Jazz go and bring them home - " Optimus was saying when Ironhide interrupted him.

"Will's coming along as well." He didn't ask but rather told. Optimus started at him then looked at me before nodding once again.

"All right autobots gear up then roll out." Prime told us and everyone went around getting ready for everyone who was leaving. You could almost feel everyone's happiness and I hoped it would stay that way for a long time.

Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! I know I did, I cant wait to get the next one out as well, but for that I'm going to need encouragement which means I need reviews! Oh go on you know you want to!!!!


	2. Ratchet

I don't own Transformer's if I did, The opening would have been of Ironhide and Will making out. Seeing as that hasn't happened you can rest assured that I do not own them. Great now my dream been yanked away; happy?

**_Rating_****:** MA for sexual content between a man and mech. I wonder if that can be considered sexual……

**_Pairing_****: **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker; Ironhide/Will; Ratchet/Wheeljack; Jazz/Prowl potential Jazz/Prowl/Epps

**_Summary_****: Completely AU. **Two months after Mission City four stasis pods land on Earth. Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are involved. Watch there journey to making there new home.

_**Homecoming**_

_Chapter two_

I cant believe it, Wheeljack's here! He's actually still online! I had not believed it, for a long time I believed my mate to be deactivated. I wish I would have known sooner, but hopefully it wont matter for much longer. I just need to get close enough to him, and I might be able to break threw, hopefully he'll allow me to. I know he'll have put up a block same as I had. It's easier to survive a bonded's deactivation by doing so, if not surly you would be gone just as soon as your mate, and while the main want would be to join them, when in a war, you can not think of just yourself, you need to think of the greater good, even if that means you must out survive your mate. I was pulled from my musings when Jazz swerved into Ironhide.

"Watch it!" He snapped but Jazz was far to elated with the new of his boys survival. He bumped Ironhide again before tearing up and ahead taunting him.

"Damn it Jazz, I know I'm happy too, but there survival will mean nothing if you managed to get us slagged before we find them! Calm down!" Ironhide growled speeding up and nipping the end of Jazz's car to press his point home.

"I know, but its been far to long. I'm just worried they'll be upset that we didn't get to them. Besides you know them, they'll not want to hang around for long no matter that were there or not. They get restless. It comes with being a front line warrior. What do we do then?" Jazz asked in a slightly sad and tired voice. Sometimes I forget how old he really is.

"I don't know Jazz, we'll deal with that when it comes, lets just get to them first. How much further until we hit a the main roads again?" Ironhide asked turning to me. I check the navigator that I had installed into me and sighed. It would be at least another 3 hours before the main roads hit and then another before we made it to the ferry. That had been Epps idea. They had been at a loss of how they could possibly get to the other side of the world themselves when Epps smirked and started teasing Will, saying that he could take Ironhide on a cruse and they could enjoy there time together. Will had chocked on his drink while Epps continued to laugh before becoming serious. I remember the longing glance he gave Jazz before telling us that we could go on the ferry without drawing attention to ourselves. Which is about the time Will smirked and informed Epps, that since it was his 'wonderful' idea that he would be accompanying them on this journey. Epps had not been happy, in fact he has yet to speak to anyone, refused to drive with Will and Ironhide, and didn't even respond to Jazz saying he could ride with him if he wanted. He just snarled and climbed into me and has been sitting there ignoring the phone calls Will was making.

"We have another three hours. Are you going to sit there moping the whole way? At least answer the phone, its not like he doesn't know your ignoring him, he right across from you for primus sake." I tell the others first before honing in on my passenger. I got no answer, for all that he cared I might as well have not existed. I growled before calming myself down.

"Answer me! I refuse to sit here and indulge you with your self pity. It wont even take that long! Most of the trip has to do with getting to the country! Prowl is waiting for us just outside of china, I'll try getting a hold of Wheeljack threw our bond, then we'll only have the twins to find. I'm sure they will come if they recognize Jazz and Ironhide's signatures." I told the man ignoring me as his phone goes off for what seems like the millionth time. I hear him snarl at the thing.

"It has nothing to do with you, and I'm not pitting myself!" He snarled and picked up the phone the next time it rang, which happened to be two minutes later.

"What do you want Lennox! Cant you see I'm busy trying to ignore you's?!" He said into the phone. I just tapped into the call to see what was going on.

"I know man, look if I had known I would never had command send you. When I realized what it was I even tried to get you out of it. Look, I'm sorry bro. How 'bout when we get back, just you and me go and do what we need too, oh and I'm almost positive Ratchets listening in. They have privacy issues. You going to stay mad at me forever?" I heard will ask over the line I hacked into and growled when he said that. I saw Epps roll his eyes.

"Naw, I'm over it. Yeah we can hang when we get back, and I already knew they had privacy issues, Jazz got a 'mysterious' tip off about that race last week and refused to let me go. Course I just told him I had to take a piss and suck out the window and went. He wasn't happy when I got back." Epps said snickering at the memory of Jazz pacing around while Ratchet sat there waiting with his arms folded over his chassis. Apparently Jazz had though he would be hurt when he got back and had Ratchet wait with him incase it was bad. So when he got back at a quarter to four in the morning with not a scratch on him but drunk off his ass, they were not amused in the slightest.

"I remember that, Jazz was freaking out big time, I swear it was like he was your mate, not your guardian. Ha, kinda reminds me of Sam and Bee. You haven't been holding out on me have you bro?!" I hear Lennox laughing over the line, but Epps looks mortified.

"WHAT?! I have not been holding out! One its against the rules remember! Two, there is nothing between me and Jazz! He's supposed to be my guardian, hell I don't even need him for that! I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much!" He not quite yelled into the cell he was holding.

"There's rules against us being together? How am I just now learning of this?!" Ironhide demanded to know. Now Epps was snickering well Will coughed apparently he had been taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, Will tell 'hide about the rules." Epps said with a smirk and he turned to get a look out the window to see if he could get a look at Lennox.

"You know I would smack you if I could reach you right? And 'Hide don't worry about it, the rule isn't anything like that, nor does it have anything to do with us, well not really at any rate. Anyway, that reminds me, what are you doing? You've made no move lately. I've been worried." Will asked, now I was curious. Was this some sort of mission, they normally tell us about them even if were not allowed to attend on it with them.

"Naw man, I'm good, just haven't had a lot of time to catch up with anybody ya know. We've been a bit busy, and unlike you I don't have a partner on base that I can fool around with." Epps said all this in jest to lighten the mood, Will took good care of his team, more so then most leaders did.

"You know if you needed help, you could have just asked me!" Lennox said with a slight growl making me wonder what there relationship together really had been, after all if I hadn't realized by now what they were talking about, I would have been deactivated a long time ago. Apparently the others new it too, seeing as they butted in right about then.

"You've been unhappy? Why didn't you say something man, I would have helped." Jazz finally spoke up, he had been sulking a bit that Epps had jumped into me and not him.

"What? You and he are together? You should have said, I would have understood." Ironhide said, and it wasn't a lie either. We all knew that life was short, even more so when there is war. We knew how to share our happiness well we could so that perhaps another could feel a bit of it as well. I myself had been with Ironhide a couple of times in the past. Epps blinked a bit then laughed out loud.

"I'm not with him 'hide. We helped each other out once in awhile, but that's about it, were more like close bros. As for your question; I don't even want to contemplate how I would have started off that conversation, let alone how you would have 'helped'. I'm fine don't worry about me." Epps said with a slightly high pitched laugh. Starting to pay attention again I realized with a slight start that we had already been on the main roads for about 45 minutes now.

"We should be coming up on the ferry in about fifteen minutes. How long exactly is it that this is going to be?" I ask, none of them had been told a time schedule and it was making me kind of antsy.

"Humm? Well that really depends on the weather. I would say if it stays this way we'll be there in three or four days. If the weather is bad….well it could take awhile, ferry's aren't meant to weather out a storm there just carriers. Why, you can stay in your alt-mode right? I've seen Bee stay in his for almost two weeks once." Will said as he mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but apparently Ironhide did because in the next second he was laughing his aft off.

"What's so funny about staying in our alt-mode for the next week?!" I demand of him at once. He actually made a snort like noise at me! I growled and nipped his bumper. He growled back at me.

"I was talking to Will! Anyway, I've stayed in vehicle mode way longer then that before. You'll just be bored out of your processors." Ironhide stated this as if it was nothing, but I guess with him and Jazz having been soldiers they would have had to be still for a long period of time before so this would be nothing to them, I however was always mostly moving about in my exoskeleton.

"Well actually we could keep you guys some company. It'll just look like two guys making out in a car or holding a conversation, ya know. Epps you'll hang with us right?" Will said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Yeah, sure why not, its not like I have anything better to be doing anyway. Alright were here. Will act like your driving! Jazz you know what to do. Sorry Ratchet, but I'm going to have to take over form here." Epps tells us all, already in soldier mode. He took care of paying everything off, and getting the people to let them park there own cars. He got us loaded up, then jumped out and Will joined them, waved to us and they were gone with a warning to behave ourselves.

"So, what are you's going to do first when you see the others?" Jazz asked after a few minutes silence. He never did like it when it was quite. Well I guess there was no harm in talking, its not like the humans would be around to hear it, and we were going to be stuck like this for awhile.

"What do you think? I'm going to kill our boys. Ratchet there will be being molested by Wheeljack while you do the molesting to Prowl." Ironhide said with a fake huff in his voice.

"Hey, why do I have to be the one being molested?!" I asked after I figured out what that meant. The internet was a life savor. I wouldn't know what half of the younger bots were saying without it. They seem to have taken to Earth linguistics quite well.

"You do remember who your mate is right? Wheeljack, who is always blowing things up." Jazz said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah an' if he isn't blowing something up, then he's just blowing you." Ironhide said, crude as ever. If I had been in my other form, I'm sure my face would be flushed right now. I cant even argue that, seeing as there right. Wheeljack didn't care who saw him taking me. If he wanted me then he was going to have me, and if someone didn't like it they could go get themselves scrapped. In fact I remember that one time some one told him if he wanted everyone to see it he should just get it over already and take me while in front of the communication channel monitor. Wheeljack took that as a challenge. Primus I still cant go into the communications room. I give a snort as I remember how it all started.

"Your completely fine trailbreaker, now get out of my Medbay!" Ratchet yelled at the younger mech who was wining about being sore. Turning around I barely had a minute to finish up the report that Prowl would most certainly want soon before a pair of hands wrap around me. I jumped slightly but relaxed with a hiss when I felt Wheeljack starting to nip at my neck wires. I give off a small whine before turning myself around in the others arms to face him. Before I could even say something my mate was thrusting his glossa past lip components to get to my taste. I pulled away with a slight gasp my intakes rushing to bring air into me and cool my systems.

"Wheeljack, we can't right now, I've work to do!" I tell him turning my back on Wheeljack. (I now know that was mistake number one). He had me pinned over the desk before I could do anything and was grinding into my aft while giving off slight waves of electrical currents to tease my spark and path ways with. I gave off a whine and moaned a second later when his hands started to search out my port between my legs making me whimper with need as his hands slid across the plating with a caress. I hear a chuckle behind us and groan knowing we've been seen and knowing that will not deter Wheeljack in the slightest. Primus, he took me in front of the Prime once!

"You know if you really want to give old red a complete crash Wheeljack, just go do this in the command center in front of the camera so we will all get a clip of it. It'll help you out with the whole 'I can take my mate in front of anybot I want, seeing as he _**is**_ my mate' thing you have going on" Jazz snickered from the doorway.

"Jazz, don't go giving him any idea's! Now what do you need?!" I moaned again seeing as Wheeljack didn't see fit to move, nor stop said movement from earlier just because of Jazz's appearance.

"Nothing I cant handle myself, I can see your busy at the moment, so I'll just leave you to your duties. See ya later 'Jack." Jazz waves as he grabs something and saunters his way out the door with a laugh. Wheeljack leaned over me, slipped his hand around and petted at my cod piece causing me to moan as he nuzzled the side of my neck. I felt him nip at the main pump line before he used his glossa to follow the lining of one of my more sensitive lines making me moan some more.

"You know I think I like his little idea Ratch. In fact I can promise that you'll be screaming for more by the time I'm done with you." He whispers into my audios as he mouths against them rubbing a bit harder and more persistent against the plating covering up my ports. A moan that was more like a meow of pleasure rushes past my lips.

"No! Wheeljack, come on baby, your telling me you actually want to wait. Plus I'm not going there. Its bad enough that you've taken me in front of the Prime before! He still doesn't like to allow us in at the same meetings for primus sake; and if he does were never allowed to sit next to one another! No, there's no way I'll willingly walk there only to have you have me overload on camera for all the ship to see!" I snap out then throw my head back in a loud moan when he pulls the platting away and lightly runs a finger over my exposed port.

"Well, then I'll just carry you there! When I'm done you'll beg me to do it again." He purred into my audios. I started to struggle only to scream out in pleasure when a finger roughly pushed into my port probing. Ratchet's legs started to shake and he whimpered when Wheeljack used that as a distraction to lift the medic over his shoulder, taking time to make sure his legs were spread so he had access to the exposed port. He then promptly started out the Medbay doors with me over his shoulders all the while running his finger over the port or flicking it in slightly making me moan and whimper, but left unable to struggle.

"See your liking it already." Wheeljack stated with a smirk, before slowing his rubbing down making it painfully slow which had Ratchet bucking his hips to get the finger to do something; anything to him only to have Wheeljack pull his hand back to avoid putting any pressure what so ever on the port. Ratchet threw his head back and whimpered.

"Fine, I don't care, just pit, touch me Wheeljack!" I said in a strained voice. Wheeljack let out a laugh and saluted to Ironhide who just shook his head and continued on, more then used to his friends antics. Ratchet moaned when he saw Ironhide continue past them, and down another hall, all the while Wheeljack continued with what he had been doing; teasing Ratchet, letting only the slightest of touches be felt keeping Ratchets mind focused on getting pleasure rather then what was about to happen. They made it to the communication center in a few minutes. Wheeljack walked in knowing that the only mech that would be in there right now was Inferno.

"Hey, Red, your not due…. Wheeljack, Ratchet? What's going on?" Inferno asked when he saw who it was, but he had a sinking suspicion he already knew, and there wasn't much he could do, Wheeljack had seen Red and him the other day, and snapped a few photos that they didn't want circulating around the ark. Wheeljack just smirked again.

"Inferno, Ratchet here and I need a bit to ourselves, you _don't mind _do you?" Wheeljack asked with a leer and for added measure let his finger slip into Ratchet making him cry out and stop his struggling, which he had started again when they entered the communications room. Inferno sighed know there was only one answer.

"No, no. I was going to go met Red for a break anyway." Inferno said then got up and left the room shutting and locking the door behind him. I squirmed a little when Wheeljack did nothing, then at last he set me down on my own feet. I turned to try and leave at once only to be pushed up against the wall, Wheeljack's hand taking my own and slipping it in between my legs and to slide over my exposed port. Ratchets head threw back with a cry, and he tried to buck his hips down to get more contact, but it was useless.

"Now, what was that about you not wanting this?" Wheeljack asked and with each word he had my fingers slide over my port making me moan. He pulled me back to lean on him and continued the slow, soft strokes to my exposed port as he set up the main feed camera and grabbed the chair Optimus himself used; it was bigger then them both, it would leave room to work with. He wheeled Ratchet around, forced his glossa into the other mechs mouth, tasted him, and then pushed him down into the chair and backing away to subspace some restraints. He always keep those handy. Then he proceeded to tie up Ratchets arms to the chairs arms.

"Wheeljack! Let me go! We cant do this! Not here, Prime will have our heads! Lets just head back to the Medbay." I pleaded even as I spread my legs at the lightest touch that Wheeljack gave, seeking more almost instinctively. Wheeljack walked around back smirked at the camera, then went about slowly reintroducing himself to Ratchets neck with his glossa making the smaller mech moan with need. Ratchets intakes hissed with the effort to keep himself at an acceptable temperature, without much success. His fans started up just as Wheeljack start to play with his port again making him cry out and buck his hips up hoping to primus he was planning to just get this over with and overload him already.

"Tell me what you want Ratchet. Explain in detail how you want me to work your port over. Wow, look at that your getting yourself all wet already, we've only just begun." Wheeljack said out to me, as my port started to lubricate itself in perpetrating for a bonding session. I flushed like mad and whimpered but answered none the less, no longer caring so long as I got my overload, and now.

"I want you to press into me right now!" I all but screamed out spreading my legs as far as mechably possible. Wheeljack smirked, as he bent down and stole a kiss from Ratchet causing him to moan into the kiss. Then pulled back and didn't so much as touch the medic making him cry out and struggle to get back to his mates touches.

"I said in detail. That is the vaguest demand I believe I've ever herd. Your being bad again Ratch, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Your going to tell me, and everyone else, exactly how you want to be touched, only after you have done so will I think about compling with your demands." Wheeljack told the other mech, roughly forcing two of his fingers into Ratchet and pumping them a few times before pulling them out and waiting. I screamed as the fingers were pushed in and whimpered when they were gone, my hips bucking all the while wanting more. Taking a few shuddering breaths I started to tell how I liked to be touched into the camera with a flushed face.

"I like it when you take your fingers and slowly circle around my port, making me ache for more, but not giving it. I love it when you thrust your fingers in and fuck me with them, I love it when you have me screaming for more my hips thrusting to get more pressure, yet you never satisfying me until you deem it worth it. I love how you command everything I do. I love you being you Wheeljack. Please, primus Wheeljack, just touch me! I don't care how, what ever you want! Just do _something_!" I begged my legs open to there widest; my port exposed and leaking, and Wheeljack came around to my front, stepping in between my legs and took another kiss. He then smirked and knelt down in between Ratchets legs and took the port into his mouth and sucked.

Ratchets head went back with a scream at the sensations that were flooding threw him. He wanted more, damn it, and he would do anything to get his mate to overload him. Wheeljack bit down gently on the port making Ratchet buck and cry his name out like some sort of mantra. Wheeljack slowly let his glossa trail over the port making Ratchet cry out again and wither in the chair trying to get lose so that he could get his mate to stop teasing. Then without warning Wheeljack's hand came up and he opened up Ratchets plating exposing his spark making Ratchets intakes hitch in a gasp. He moved away from the port and started to rub at the casing holding the spark making Ratchet gasp again and cry out as he arched up into the contact. He took three fingers and forced them into Ratchets port and started a quick pace making Ratchet cry out from the two different sensations of pleasure. Taking as much as he could, Ratchets ports exploded his lubrication; covering part of Wheeljack's arm. Wheeljack pulled his fingers out causing Ratchet to whine, but petted his spark casing as hard as he dared, and watched as his mates optics off-lined as his Overload hit, his voice hitting an all time high.

When Ratchet came too it was to fingers pressing against his lips. He looked up to Wheeljack who said nothing, just pressed a bit more with his fingers. Taking the hint he opened his mouth and started to suck and lick them clean, it wasn't the first time he had to do such a thing, but it always made him feel like a newly mated mech, and caused him to blush and whimper as he did so. Without warning Wheeljack opened Ratchets spark casing causing to mech to gasp and arch into his touch, the pleasurable feelings that had been starting to fade coming back fully and with a vengeance. Without a word he connected himself to Ratchet, then dropped to his knees. He put mouth to port and start to suck and nip not to mention lick at his port while thrusting his fingers in and out of Ratchets spark. Ratchet threw his head back with a scream and overloaded for a second time in a short span of time, though this time Wheeljack followed him with a cry of his own. When he on-lined his optics next there was a smug looking Wheeljack sitting there waiting for him.

"I told you I would have you begging for more." He told the other in playful jest. Ratchet just growled and lifted his arm to smack the other. That when he noticed he was untied.

"You untied me?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer. I jumped up and grabbed the camera going for the tape before another could get it only to find it empty.

"Ok, where'd you put the tape Wheeljack?! That had better not have been handed out!" I growled at Wheeljack who just smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ok, I wont hand it out. I don't have too. You think I was stupid enough to actually record it on a tape? Oh and Optimus said to get the frigging pit out of his communications center. Apparently the feed wasn't only to the base, but the human one as well. I have work to get back too, I'll see you tonight babe." Wheeljack said with a smirk, and simply leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Ratchet who was still staring with horror at the computer screen connected to the camera. More importantly he was staring at two little words that would cause him hell for the next few vorns 'Live Feed.'

Ratchet snapped out of his memories when Ironhide told Jazz that he should just get over himself, and interface with both prowl and Epps and then just see where it leads them. He shook himself, he was a bit bothered after remembering that particular bout of interfacing, and Ironhide seemed to know exactly what he was doing because a second later he was laughing again.

"Don't worry Ratch, it wont be much longer, then you can 'face with 'Jack all you want." He told him with a gentle rumble of his engines letting the other know he was being serious, and kind for once. Jazz gave a similar rumble of reassurance. Ratchet smiled a bit and settled down onto his wheels. Soon he would have his bonded back, Jazz would have his to-be bonded and he and Ironhide would have their boys back and all would be good. So he sat there and waited hoping nothing interfered with the good outcome of there happiness, but we all know when one thing could go wrong it would. After all it was a rule. No happiness without pain, otherwise how would you know the difference between the two?

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 2, and I even made it longer then one! With some interfacing goodness. Though it be but a memory. No matter, we'll have the real thing soon enough I'm sure, but were stuck with memories while we wait for the ferry ride to be over.


	3. Jazz

I don't own transformers, if I did the opening would be of Ironhide and Will making out. Seeing as how that has yet to happen you can rest assured that I do not own them. Great gone and burst my bubble! Now I'm going to go and cry, you can stay and read the fic.

_**Rating****:**_ MA for sexual content between a man and Mech. Also between two men, and two Mechs.

_**Pairing****:**_ Sideswipe/Sunstreaker; Ironhide/Will; Ratchet/Wheeljack; Jazz/Prowl; maybe even Epps/Jazz/Prowl.

_**A/N****:**_ Hound might also be entering this along with Bluestreaker and Smokescreen later on, but they'll be entering different then the other Mechs.

_**Summery****: **_**Completely AU after first movie! **Two months after Mission City four stasis pods land on earth. Of course nothing ever goes according to plan, especially when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are involved. Watch them on there journey to making a new home here on Earth.

_Chapter three_

It was almost horrible having to wait so long to be able to see my boys again. I mean, no I never believed they were off lined, Megatron would have seen them as too great a chance to pass up. Still I also knew that my twins would never give in. They never did, not even when they probably should have. So there was always the possibility that maybe they had been put down, and after so long with no sighting, I think I might have given up. It's wrong, I know it is, there my sparklings, I should always be on their side, but they don't hide. If they got away they should have came back to the autobots side and fought with us. I just don't understand what they were doing, or are doing for that matter. They were on some planet? Got separated? That hardly ever happens, not with how attached the two are. I mean Sideswipe can't stand paintings but just to be near his brother, before the war broke out, he took up the position of his dealer so they could be together even in work.

"What do you think they were doing? I mean obviously they escaped from the cons elite force when we couldn't reach them. Everyone was so sure they cons had finally had enough of them messing around with there missions and bases. I mean they could take out three at a time! There's no way we don't notice them braking out of the same base they were taken in!" I demand an explanation out of Ironhide and Ratchet wanting answers. Will and Epps were both inside of 'hides form and so heard the question over the comm. links. Obviously the others had thought of the same questions because they shifted their frames slightly.

"I don't know what they did or what happened Jazz, but I do know that all that should matter is that there alive and here with us when many are not." Ratchet answer with a swiftness; obviously not caring much for Jazz's line of questioning. He and Wheeljack loved the twins like they were their own sparklings and had been spark broken when they had learned of there capture and thought deactivation.

"I think Ratchet is right Jazz, whatever happened that day and since then doesn't matter. Perhaps they were tired of fighting after the capture and decided to wait the war out. I don't know but I'm just glad there alive and close." Ironhide put in not really caring what happened to keep his sparklings away, just happy they were back now. He had thought them dead, now they weren't that's all that matters to him.

"Them run away from a fight? Come on you know better Ironhide! They run _towards_ destruction as a pass time! There not going to run away from a war. I mean we broad cased there images ALL across Cybertron demanding that the cons who took them be captured. We took out the cons elite force because we thought they were offlined! Where could they have been that some autobot didn't know who they were?" Jazz demanded frustration and pain in his vocalizer.

"Perhaps they did neither. It happens here sometimes. A solder gets captured, his team taken out, they escape and start a life in the area. Not saying they sided with the cons, just that they ducked out to take care of family business." Epps said when no one answered Jazz. Will nodded his head, he had seen it happen once when he was just a foot soldier.

"It's possible, but they are already bonded to each other, have been since a young age, and Prowl would have said something about a sparkling being with the twins. If they did spark why not just come home with the sparkling?" Jazz asked now that someone was trying to explain what his sons may have done. Again it was Epps who answered only this time he didn't like what he was told.

"Maybe it's not that they didn't want to but they thought they couldn't. What if the sparkling is not theirs, but a con's. You know what rape is here. Is there something like that for Mechs? Perhaps they didn't want to admit what happened and so they stayed away. Like I said, it's been known to happen here." Epps answered what he thought even though he knew they would not be happy, because honestly that was the only thing that explained why they would just disappear like that to him. None of the Mechs like that idea, if the growling of their engines was any sign of there displeasure at the thought.

"If some con touched my sparkling I'll kill 'em!" Jazz snarled; his engine seeming to vibrate with the angry Mechs thoughts. The others replied in kind, not liking the idea at all. Ironhide was just getting into detail about what he was going to do to the con who touched his son when Wills cell went off. Will patted Ironhide's dash while Epps grabbed his cell from his pocket and answered for him.

"Yo, Epps talking to ya!" Epps chirped trying to distract everyone. Which a second later he regretted. It was the one mech, the one that Jazz seemed to like for some reason he couldn't fathom, he didn't sound at all like Jazz's type.

"This is Prowl, may I please speak with Caption Lennox?" Prowl asked direct and to the point. He didn't know if this Epps knew of the autobots so he said nothing and waited to be connected with the caption. Epps however felt like being unhelpful for some reason he didn't want to exam to much at the moment and just went with it.

"He's a bit busy at the moment. I'm sure I can be of help. What can I do for you?" He also didn't feel much like letting the other know that he knew about the autobots. It was much more fun this way, well for him anyway. Will was looking at him funny but went back to calming the others down wondering who had called and had Epps angry so quickly.

"I really need to speak with caption Lennox. Do you know when he'll be available to speak with me?" Prowl asked slightly put off that Ironhide wouldn't just keep the cell phone seeing as how this was his only means of talking to him at the moment. Of course he had no idea that Epps just didn't like him. He felt like telling the other mech he would be busy the rest of the trip, but knew he couldn't so he told him to call back in an hour then hung up on him.

"Who was it?" Will asked simply curious as to why Epps was angrily exiting Ironhide after throwing his cell phone out the window and at Jazz. He quickly jumped out of 'Hide to follow him to find out what was wrong while Jazz tried to figure out what happened. Ratchet of course already knew. He had be the only one to hack in the minute the phone rang but figured it was better to let them deal with it seeing as how it would need dealing with sooner or later anyway. He also found it funny that Epps would hang up on their second in command _knowingly._

"What? What did I do?" Jazz asked confused as to why Epps was upset with him; again. Will managed to catch up with Epps as he walked up the stairs shouting that they would be back a little later. Jazz shifted slightly so he covered the cell phone with his body since their were camera's and he couldn't transform without being seen by one of them.

"You are such a idiot sometimes you know that right?" Ratchet and Ironhide asked at the same time. Jazz just sighed, he had no clue why Epps was so angry with him. Ever since he had come to earth and met the man he had been attracted to him. Epps complained he didn't need a guardian but never said no when ever Jazz asked if he could come with him to his place or to where ever he was going so long as it wasn't a mission. They actually got along quite well; liked to listen to music loudly and everything. Epps did something's he wasn't happy about sure, like drag racing, but he never turned the man away. Then for some reason since the mission to collect the twins begin he was distant with him. He has yet to even so much as _sit_ in him and its already been 2 days!

"Do you think he knows? Maybe he found out about me and is disgusted with me now! Oh primus Ironhide what am I going to do if he hates me? He never even wanted to come on this mission! He found out and was going to leave while I was away and that's why he was so upset when Will had him come along! I thought I was covering it up pretty good!" Jazz whined, he didn't like the thought of Epps leaving and not coming back after this mission. He didn't know how it was all suppose to work, even more so now that he was going to find Prowl. He was happy about that, he was. Just not as much with every passing day when he thought he'd have to give Epps up, and now Epps wasn't even willing to come near him. He didn't like the part of his spark that wished that Prowl was still back on Cybertron.

"You are being stupid Jazz! You idiot, why would he hate you for liking him like that if he has no problem with me and Will being together? To top that off you don't even know if he does know the truth. The stupidest thing though is him not knowing, you should be telling it to him. How long before he finds a suitable human mate for himself and you get nothing? You need to tell him before its to late Jazz." Ironhide told his younger partner trying to help him come out to Epps, its not like the whole base didn't already know that Jazz liked the man, he just needed to admit it to Epps himself and move on with what ever happens after that.

"Oh, so what I just waltz up to Epps and say 'hey I love you why don't we go get hitched?' Lets not forget I'm supposed to be going to get my bonded to be; Prowl! What do I say to him?" Jazz demands of Ironhide angry because he is right, he should just tell Epps the truth but knows he can't. He can never be with him, not now that Prowls here. He promised he would bond with him the next time they were able to meet up like this. Not only were they meeting up but he was staying, for the rest of their life's!

"Well I suppose you should ask yourself if you are _in_ love with Prowl first. You did tell him yes over a vid screen when he was 10 million light years away and was sure that you would never meet up again before one of you were killed. Do you love him, or were you just saying yes because you thought there wouldn't be anyone else? Once you have that answer I think you need to sit them both down together and let them know what your feeling. It's really the only thing you can do, after all you don't want to enter a loveless bond with Prowl do you? It would only hurt him worse in the end if you did." Ratchet told Jazz very seriously, he remembered his days when he wasn't sure if Wheeljack was his bonded to be or not, what with him berth hopping all the time. So when 'Jack had asked him, he had asked 'Jack the same question he told Jazz to ask himself. Two earthen weeks time later Wheeljack stopped berth hopping and bonded with him. He has never touched another mech since.

"Of course I love Prowl! He's always been faithful to me! Even when I told him no! He never touched another mech, not once! He just waited for me. I was about to die, and still he wanted to bond to me knowing he'd never know me intimately and never be able to know another mech in such a way because of the bond! How could I tell him no were not going to bond because of some human? Huh, how do I tell him that I love another as well. One who might not even like me in such a way or ever be with me." Jazz asked sounding truly scared of what he was getting himself into.

"Jazz only you can do anything about all of this, but the minute you bond to Prowl, you will do two things at once, you'll be shutting the door between you and Epps for good, and you'll be letting Prowl know all about those feeling you have for Epps and how its his fault you can now do nothing about it. Just because once you said yes when you thought you were dieing and then felt guilty and couldn't tell him the truth. Jazz if you do this and Prowl isn't who you want you are sentencing both of you to an existence without love or happiness. For you'll never forgive each other. You for Epps, and him for the love you were suppose to have for him. Neither of which you'll get once you bond without talking it all out." Ratchet responded calmly since Ironhide seemed to have no say on the matter at the moment. Jazz seemed to be whimpering now if the spluttering of his engine was any sort of give away.

"Jazz your just going to have to deal with it. You don't really have a choice, if you do nothing like you have been doing then your going to hurt them both. You don't know what Epps will think, but I'm sure if he doesn't feel the same thing about you, he'll at the very least not send you away. Prowl, well you know him better then I do, but I doubt that his love is just going to snap away in an instant just because you are having feelings. If anything that'll be helpful to him. You think he hasn't thought that maybe you said yes just because you were supposed to die? He a smart mech, he'll help you work out what's going on, and if in the end all else fails, come back to us, and we'll help you through it like always." Ironhide tells him with a firm tone letting him know no arguments could be made. He was doing this weather he liked it or not, it was the only way for things to be worked out. Besides he was pretty sure Jazz was trying to get some one to help force himself tell everyone the truth, and Ironhide was happy to help his ex lover. Jazz accepted what he had to do but still didn't like it so he settled himself lower on his wheels.

The other two settled down as well to wait for their two humans to come back. Their should only be another day or two on the fairy if the weather holds. That's when the phone started to ring. He hacked into it to answer since Epps and Will were still up in the one room they rented on the fairy.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Ironhide? Thank Primus. How far along are you, the Twins are on the move. I was not sure if I should follow after them or not, but it doesn't seem to matter anymore since they shook me off a few minutes after I hung up with a human named Epps. Why is Caption Lennox letting a civilian hold onto his phone when he knows autobots are speaking threw it? It doesn't seem safe if were to keep a lid on us being here from the civilians." Prowl asked as he tried to pick up the twins signatures again but got nothing. They had stayed in the general area seeming to just like being together. Though it was a bit weird they keep riding in grid patterns. As if they were searching for something.

"Who Epps? He knows about autobots! In fact Jazz is his guardian for the moment. He's coming with us to meet up with you, both he and Will are up in a room resting for the rendezvous right now. As for the Twins we both know there's no staying with them if they don't want you to. I'm sure they'll notice us when we get there and will come out of curiosity if nothing else." Ironhide lets him know.

"Actually I think they are looking for something, but what I have no idea. They seem to be going in grid patterns before I lost them. I have no idea what there up to but it can't be good if there hunting something down. I'm not so sure now that the landing was a mistake, at least not on the twins part. I think they were purposely coming here, and that Wheeljack and I just got caught up in their wake. Jazz is a guardian? How is he doing? I heard he was injured in the final show down with Megatron but now what the actually injury was." Prowl ask as he wait anxiously for news of his bonded to be. Earlier he was to busy trying to contact the Prime and make a plan for extraction to ask about Jazz but he knew Ironhide would understand his worry. He heard Ironhide tell him to hold on 'fer a second.

"Hey Jazz hack into the line on Will's cell." Ironhide ordered him gruffly as he thought about what Prowl just told him about the twins. No it was never good if the twins were hunting, well at least not for the thing being hunted. Still what could they be hunting there he had no idea. They took care of the cons, and the few who were left to make any problems were in the states area, not sure which state at the moment, but still there. There had been no landings their. What could they be after? Doing as ordered Jazz hacked into the line and while he knew what to expect he was still shocked to hear Prowls vocals.

"Prowler? Ya there?" Jazz asked when he hacked in and got nothing from Prowl but a soft 'Jazz?'

"Yes, I'm here Jazz. How are you? I figured you'd be coming to help get your boys." Prowl asked truly happy just to hear his mates voice.

"You know I'm cool as a cucumber. Yeah the minute I heard 'bout you and the boys I was ready to go get you back to us. So my boys were still alive after all. Did you ask them what happened Prowl? How they escaped and why we haven't seen them in so long? Are they ok Prowl? Are they safe?" Jazz asked Prowl about his boys, unable to bring himself to talk about themselves at the moment knowing soon that he would have to tell Prowl they might have to postpone the bonding ceremony. Knowing he'd have to explain how he also loved another; and a human at that.

" I'm sorry Jazz but I didn't get the chance, I could only hear them over the comm. link when we were in space. They flung there pods together and ended up wrecking most of the pods systems so we were unable to talk. When we landed they seemed intent on leaving so I was more worried about trying to stop that then asking about what had happened. They also seem to be hunting something over here Jazz. I'm not so sure they came here because of Prime at all, but because something they want is here. I don't know if there going to be willing to stay after they find it." Prowl said the last part quietly knowing that Jazz would not like his report at all.

"Then we will just have to find them before they find it and convince them otherwise! Prowl I lost them once, I can't do it again, I wont. Do you have any idea the horror I felt when I couldn't reach them that day. They are my sparklings and I should never have given up on them the first time, I won't make that mistake again. I don't care if that means in the end I leave with them." Jazz said after a long pause, determined to keep his sparklings this time. He wouldn't leave their sides ever again.

"What if they don't remember you Jazz? I mean they were young when they first went out on their own with Sunstreaker as a painter. Then the war came and you know what happened. They disappeared into the fighting down in Vos and Kaon pits. They were gone at such a young age. Then the fight with the war on the autobot side. They weren't even placed with us at first. Then the first time we seem them is on a battle day and there carried off because of all the trouble the managed to cause the cons before arriving on the ark. Even now they are barely fifteen vorns old! One of the last sparklings to be sparked! What if when they see you and Ironhide and they don't recognize you as their creators?" Prowl asked what he and everyone else had been fearing since they had learned of the twins survival.

"It'll hurt, but then I'll just have to be their best friend instead. I don't know if they will know who I am. They grew up so fast, but having a bond since creation can do that. Still if I can never have my sparklings back, then I at least will have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as is back. I will take anything I can get Prowl. Anything." Jazz answered sadly having the question he himself feared asked out loud. He knew that Ironhide and Ratchet had heard it as well. He said his good byes and handed the line off to Ratchet who asked about Wheeljack before letting Prowl know to stay put and they should meet up with him in a few days times and hung up just as Will was heard walking down the stairs.

"Well I think Epps and I will be staying in the room this evening; sorry 'hide. He just seems intent on staying in there, but don't worry I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be fine again ok. Jazz you ok there man, you look like you try to get any lower and your going to go threw the deck and drop into the ocean!" Will teased the younger bot hoping to get what was troubling him talked about. He noticed that lately he and Epps seem to not want to be near each other. He wondered if they had some sort of fight.

"We got a call from Prowl, the twins took off. Hopefully once we get there and send a low frequency off they'll come to us." Jazz tried to muster some sort of emotion other then despair but obviously failed when Lennox frowned at him.

"That sucks. Still I'm sure everything will work out once we get there, and if not well just have to have our self's a little twin mech hunting wont we. Though I meant what was wrong between you and Epps when I asked what was wrong." Will stated as he tapped his foot in front of the mech now that he had retrieved his cell from under Jazz's side. Jazz seemed to tense up when Epps came up.

"Epps? Oh you mean when he shot the phone at me? I'm not sure why he did that." Jazz said half true, because he really didn't know why Epps did that but also knew that Will meant in general why they were in a bad mood with each other.

"Fine don't tell me, just don't treat me like an idiot! Something's going on, and if you don't shape up and fix it I'll ship him off else where because I don't like when my men are upset or hurt about _anything_. Do I make myself clear?" Will asked testily; this was his best friend and brother after all. He didn't like when he was hurting over something.

"Yes sir, but I don't think -Will?" Jazz had started to answer but after the yes and a slight pat to Ironhide's top he was off and headed back towards their room. With a sigh he settled down on his tires. It was going to be a long night.

Well I hope you like this chapter, and I'm so sorry for the long wait! Still it's finally here! The third chapter. I know a lot of conversations in this chapter, but it had to be done so that everything could be played out in later chapters. I know the povs jump around a bit but I think that their pretty simple to follow. If not please let me know and I'll see if I can put in breaks or something on a copy and send it to you alone. It would be to long to leave as one chapter if I put them up on this copy. Sorry. This is readable thanks to my wonderful beta that you very much! If their any mistakes that's probably my fault so just point them out to me and I'll see what I can do about fixing it up a bit.


	4. AN

This is just a quick announcement that will be taken down shortly, I just wanted to thank you all for the quick response to the update of Homecoming even though I had taken well over a year to update. Honestly I hadn't thought anyone would be willing to read it at all because of the long wait. That being said I would like to thank qtrhorse() for the review you have given me, it is the reason I'm posting this to let you know that I have already started the fourth chapter to Homecoming, but I am not sure when it will be post because I do not have a beta at the moment.

So as bad as it was to read the last chapter this one would be worse. I'm trying to find one, but I haven't been very lucky so far. In fact if any of you have any suggestions or know of a beta please let them know of me. The sooner the better for I would actually like to re-beta the whole fic because when I reread it last night I noticed some errors in the pervious chapters that were not taken care of, more likely my fault for not noticing them. First I would have them start with the new chapter though.

Also at long last I went over my pov changes and you were right again, they were jumping all over the place qtrhorse(). I have went back and tried to post every pov and even change the povs to general and/or 1st person pov but it just never seems to sound right unless it is the way it is, so I guess they best way I can explain it is that when a person/mech starts to speak that it is going to be one of the following ways of telling who is saying what:

"I wanted you to seek cover for a reason! You could have been blown to hell and back Jazz! Do as I say and get out of here!" Epps yelled at the small mech as they tried to cover a retreat for the twins. (this may or may not be a piece of the fic itself)

That would be in Epps pov even if the entire fic before hand was in general pov, which is actually how most if not all of my fic will end up being unless a beta straitens it all out, but like I said it just never sounds right to me for some reason.

Sometimes I will write a sentence out and one mech will say it, but it will have meant to come from another mech all together, but I always mention that some how in the sentence itself so you should know, and that is really rare, only when I can think of no other way to put it because when I do that I even tend to confuse myself. So mainly it switches like this if the entire fic is in general pov, when the people/Mechs start talking it switches to that beings pov for the moment because I can never seem to make it a generalization when they talk, it just sounds wrong to me. I know it can make for hard reading, at times that's why I don't mind much if the beta is up for the challenge of trying to sort out the mess of povs then I'm fine with it so my readers can better understand it, but if their not then that's the guideline I tend to follow. So sorry about all the confusion I tend to make with that part.

Again I have already started the next chapter, we just have to wait for a beta and again any help in finding one would be greatly appreciated. Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy the next as well. (^.^)

- Black Panther lover


End file.
